Ben Ten prelude
by ThiefCrusher750
Summary: A small prelude for Ben, Gwen and Charmcaster.


**Ben Ten prelude.**

Chapter 1

 **I don't own the series or anything like that.**

Young Ben Tennyson walked around the city alone thinking and on the verge of tears. The woman who he thought loved him as much as he did her had left him. He couldn't beleive it. Six years and she just ended it like it hadn't happened. He walked into a nearby alley trying to think of where he'd just gone wrong. Things were great the day before but suddenly things had changed and she had come clean and ended things. **'What went wrong? I know she explained it but still i don't understand. She knows how much i love her. So why did she really just end it?'** He thought as he remembered what happened earlier.

(Flashback 20 minutes ago.)

Ben was on his way to his girlfriend of 6 years Julie Yamamotos house. She had called a little bit before and said she needed to talk to him. She had sounded rather serious so he had rushed over thinking something had happened. When he knocked on the door Julie opened it an terrible sadness in her eyes as she invited him in. He had noticed how her shoulders sagged and felt a tension between them that was rarely if ever there. He put his hand on her shoulder and she stiffened and her shoulders shook and then continued walking. Sitting at the nearby kitchen table. Ben took a seat right beside her and smiled at her but it didn't do anything to help their situation. In fact it made it a bit worse as her eyes started to water before she regained control again.

(Julie are you ok? What happened?) She looked at him her eyes filled with a terrible pain and sadness. **"Ben i'm not ok. We're not ok."** She said as a small stream of tears flowed down her face. Ben looked shocked and when he tried to wipe the tear away she gently pushed his hand away. As much as she loved it she just couldn't bear to feel his touch or his kiss. She was having a hard enough time as it was. His love for her and his loving nature wasn't making it any easier for either of them. As much as she didn't want to do this she believed it was for the best. **"Ben i...i think it's best if we stop seeing eachother. I know this is surprising but i've recently learned something about you. Something that you've unknowingly hid from me. It's nothing bad but it made me think."** She said with tears coming out of her eyes. She was tearing herself apart doing this and the look on Ben's face only made it worse because she knew just how much he loved her. (Julie i don't understand. I thought we were doing great. What could cause you to consider doing this? I love you and you know that. I've hid nothing from you.) Tears were now flowing down his face as she spoke again. **"I know you love me and i love you too. I also know you've hidden nothing from me or so you think. Ben i know i'm not the only one you're in love with. Even if you have forgotten or refuse to acknowlege it. I know you've never cheated on me and would never do so but i feel like i'm stealing you away from her."**

Julie started sobbing as she spoke these words. Ben himself was startled he had no idea who she was talking about. But that didn't concern him at the moment. He was barely controlling his sobs though unable to control his tears. (Julie i don't know who you're talking about. I love you and your not stealing me away from anyone. I want to be with you only. There's no one else.) His words got a sad smile from the young asian woman. **"Ben i know you do but there is that other woman who you've known and loved much longer than me. I've seen how she looks at you. There's always two kinds of love behind her eyes for you when you're together. It's even behind yours as well though you've likely forgotten. Ben please i must let you go just as you must let me go. But know i will always love you. Now please go."** She said to him between her heavy sobs. He gently laid his hand on her shoulder. (Julie i...) Ben didn't get a chance to continue his sentence. **"Ben please just leave! I can't take it just get out!"** She yelled at him pushing him away. (Ok... Ok.. i'll go. I love you.) He said as he slowly left giving the sobbing young woman one last sad look before closing the door and heading down the street.

(Flashback end)

Ben shook his head a sob escaping him before he left the alley and walked toward his home. As he walked head down sobbing silently now that nobody was around he thought back on what Julie had said. **(What did she mean when she said i loved someone else who was far closer to me and had known me alot longer than her? I can think of a few that i had crushes on when i was younger. Hmm let's see there was Elena. Sporty kind sweet competitive. A simple childhood crush that i'd gotten over. Hmm there were a few others but i can't remember their names. I had a small crush on Hope back then but that died out. Then there was...)** Ben thought before his eyes widened when he thought about her and the put away old feelings came roaring back and hit him like a ton of bricks. **(No way. It can't be her can it?)** He thought as her face materialized in his mind. **(I remember it all now. After spending a few summers with eachother i fell for her. The love and how whenever we touched how my heart always beat faster. I would turn red in the face when she praised me for doing something right. How everything she did amazed me. How when we bickered it always hurt when we said something bad that really hurt eachothers feelings. Then we finally grew alot closer and since then we've been best friends. I didn't even realize i still had those feelings until now. Sigh i wish Julie wouldn't have found out. At least then there'd still be a woman who loved me like that still around. I doubt Gwen would ever want to be with me considering we're cousins. I love her alot more than Kevin or any other man ever could but she's out of my reach, always has been.)** Thought a now highly depressed Ben as he walked down the road not noticing the young woman watching him from across the street. His Omnitrix activated a bit revealing that somehow a new alien DNA profile had been unlocked. He'd look at it later he thought.

Gwen Tennyson was also walking around the city with a broken heart. The red haired beauties eyes were slightly glowing with Mana as she walked down the street. She was using her Magic to help her think. She wasn't happy anymore. She had to admit she really hadn't been happy in a few months or years really. Not seeing her best friend and cousin Ben in a couple months hadn't helped her disposition. Her trip with her now ex-boyfriend Kevin had taken an unfortunate turn for her a few months back. She still cried but lately an old flame that had taken a back burner when she got together with Kevin was giving her some small hope. Of course that flame still burned bright and with the breakup it had roared back to life like gasoline on a bonfire though she still wasn't able to focus on who it was for but it was still there but considering her mind was on something else. She wasn't really thinking about it.

 **(I still can't beleive he did that. Five years gone right out the window.** **Did any of it matter at all? I loved him with everything i had and gave him almost everything and he just turns his back on me and our relationship. What the hell happened? I know things had been rocky for awhile now but i thought it was getting better between me and Kevin. I just don't know what happened, i really don't.)** Gwen thought as she rembered what happened three months ago.

(Flashback)

Gwen was currently sitting in Kevins car waiting on him to finish fueling it. She had always noticed that Kevin had a wandering eye. Though only when he thought she wasn't looking. Him talking about falling in love with other girls instead of her always got to her when they were younger. Back then he didn't take relationships seriously. It was obvious he still didn't. In all honesty she could tell he didn't like the being commited to one person relationship kind of thing. She however was stricktly that way and wasn't about to change. She was getting sick of his womanizing behind her back and it had been the cause of many fights between them. Some of them were so bad that Ben got involved putting himself in between Gwen and Kevin to stop things before Gwen or Kevin blew up and blows were exchanged. Gwen loved Kevin with all her heart but things were always tense. He seemed to love her to but she could tell something was off. Even though he'd become alot nicer over the years.

On the occasion they went smooth were relatively nice but whenever Gwen looked in Kevins eyes she didn't really see any love for her in them. In fact though Ben and Kevin were friends Ben would often tell her that she could do so much better and that she should find someone who trully loved her as much as she loved them. It comforted her to know that he was trying to look after her and keep her heart from breaking even though she could easily handle things herself. It was one of the reasons they were best friends.

She had looked in the mirror a second and noticed an odd movement come from Kevin and the lady in front of hims head. **(Is she kissing him? No i'm just imagining things again.)** She had a bad feeling but since he had his back to her and she couldn't tell she brushed it off. It wouldn't be the first or sixth time either. She had caught him with his lips on another females mouths more than once and it always enraged her and after a good yelling she dragged Kevin back to her. She always forgave him trying to make things work. She always gave everything in a relationship. She had almost given her virginity to him but before her undergarments came off she had looked him straight in the eyes to see the love that should be there. But she saw nothing but pure and simple lust. No love at all, just lust. She had quickly redressed herself and walked away angry that he seemed to want her just for her body. She had forgave him for that too but she refused to even get close to that point again. She had strict morals and wasn't about to give her virginity to someone who didn't love or didn't show any love for her. Espeacially when it came to the act of love making.

She sighed when Kevin got back in and they left to head into the mountains on their way home. **(Somethings going on. Why is he acting like we're not together. I'm openly affectionate with him. I kiss him and try to to be affectionate with him but it's like he's not willing to return it unless some other guy is looking at me. Other than that he's rarely affectionate in public, or in private for that matter. Always working on his car or talking about his mutation and his penis like me and eveyone else should worship it. He's stealing alot too. Then again he's been stealing for years and loves to get in trouble. He's still that bad boy i was swooning over all those years ago but it's getting tiresome. I'm a grown woman and i've figured out what i want now. A husband, family, to settle down and not have to fight so much even though i'm more than willing to fight and happy life. It's time he dropped the whole immature bad boy act to get his priorities straight. Still i hope things are going to get better soon. Every fight hurts espeacially when Ben puts himself in between us to keep Kevin from hitting me or vice versa. Ben always windes up being the one to get hit. At least he cares enough to keep us apart so things don't get violent.)** She thought as they drove for a few hours across the mountains and reached his house.

(Kevin i'm going to get some food. You want anything?) When he shook his head with a sly smile on his face she left teleporting to the nearest fast food resturant. Then to a mall picking up a car emblem she knew Kevin would love. Satisfied with everything she teleported back to Kevins house to drop off the gift and tell him goodbye as she had things to do later. She walked inside though and set it on the kitchen table before heading upstairs figuring he'd fallen asleep. Though her heart dropped when she heard moaning coming from down the hall. She went down said hall and slowly opened the door. The sight smashed her already fragile heart. Kevin was in bed fucking the same girl she'd caught him kissing at the fair two months ago.

(WHAT THE FUCK KEVIN!) She had screamed in pain and absolute rage. Surprising the beds occupants and causing Kenvins eyes to widen in fear. His pitiful excuses saying that it wasn't what it looked like wouldn't fly with any girl espeacially her. But it was painfully obvious in the heartbroken redheads eyes she wouldn't forgive him this time. He'd crossed a line of no return.

In a fit of rage the young redhead used her magic and took over control of Kevins mind and made him jump out of his own two story window before smacking the woman on the bed so hard it knocked her out. Upon doing this she left teleporting to her home and then into her bedroom where she had proceeded to cry for hours. It hurt. Oh man how it hurt but it would get better and she'd get over him in time, she hoped. Though it wouldn't be easy.

Ben had come over a little while afterwards when he had learned about the breakup. She hadn't called him or anything so he wouldn't worry about her. But he found out anyway though not the real reason for it. He had told her that Kevin told him she'd went crazy and left him for some reason. Ben had obviously and much to her relief hadn't questioned him or her about it. He simply came over and held her even when she didn't want it. His arms had always been the most comfortable for some reason. She always felt safe and warm in them. He had held her for hours as she sobbed into his chest and he whispered comforting and soothing things into her ear until she had fallen asleep. Even then though he didn't leave her. She wokeup the next morning heart still hurting but in Bens arms. She had felt some happiness return to her when she opened her eyes and saw that Ben hadn't left and was holding her close to him. He was like this for an entire month and slowly thanks to Ben the pain eased somewhat. She had been saddened though and had a harder time coping when he had to go on a mission without her and was gone for a few months. She was more than capable of dealing with her feelings and pain on her own but Ben had made it so much easier. Didn't stop her from sobbing when the memories hit her over and over of what she caught Kevin doing. It was only when Ben had came back that it eased even though she hadn't seen him yet.

(Flashback end)

Gwen smiled even though the thought of Kevin made her heart start to break again. But the thought of spending time with her beloved cousin Ben was what kept it together. He was always so caring even when they were younger and mercilessly teased and aggravated one another almost to the point people thought they hated eachother. They had been through so much and he'd saved her butt on more than one occasion. Same could be said in the other way with her saving him. She was on her way to his house now to welcome him home. She longed to be in his presence again. Being around him was one of the few things that did make her happy nowadays.

Gwen sighed. **(I hope everything went smoothly. I wonder what went on or if it was just another rather long patrol? I also wonder what he's up to.)** Gwens smile soon turned down as she thought about that strong flame burning inside her ever since they had turned ten. It had been their brightly then and had only grown stronger with time. Even after she had met and got together with Kevin it had just continued growing even as the flame for Kevin flickered and now had been extinguished by his betrayl. She had just tried to deny it all this time. **(I've been trying to lie to myself. I love Ben as more than a cousin. I have for a very long time. Long before we met Kevin. I just wish i could have told him but it was a forbidden love and now even if Ben would have said that he love me the same way. I've spent so much of my time with Kevin trying my hardest to please him and make him happy and make our relationship work i lost precious time to spend with Ben. Time i'll never get back. I regret that. Maybe if i had spent it with Ben he may have fallen in love with me. But now that he's got Julie well i'm not willing to come between them. So long as he's happy. Funny he'd do anything he could to make me happy as would i even if we get on eachothers nerves sometimes.)**

As Gwen walked along she looked across the street. **(Is that Ben? It is him. But why does he look so sad. I've never seen that broken look on his face before. I hope something didn't go wrong during his mission.)** Gwen thought as she quickly made her way to him._

Ben was startled a bit when the young woman who had been watching him bolted over to him in a flash of pink mana. She wrapped her arms around his neck. Her sighing happily, her scent and her red hair and green eyes and specific magical aura told him who it was instantly.

"Hey Gwen you miss me?" He asked his voice almost cracking. Though he barely held it together though. He didn't want her to see him hurting. He admitted he missed having her in his arms again even if it was just as cousins and friends. He inhaled deeply. Her hair tickling his nostrils now that was about a head taller than her at 6' 2". He grinned a bit when he saw her nod her head into his chest.

Gwen felt the same about being in his arms and close to him. She didn't want to let go as his scent assaulted her nostils as well. She looked up at him and felt that inexplicable urge to kiss him but held back. The pain in his eyes was evident and it was fresh telling her that something rather unpleasant had happened and all thoughts of kissing him left. She was rather worried and using her Mana examined him for injuries. **(He's not injured which is wonderful. But why is he in so much pain? What happened to him?)** Gwen asked herself as she put her hands on the side of his face staring him in the eyes.

(Ben what's wrong? Did something happen on your mission?) She knew he couldn't lie to her. She'd always been able to see through his lies. She placed her hands on his chest and teleported them to a field outside of town. Where she pushed him over and sat beside him. She heard Ben sigh and a small sob escape him. Which got her immediate attention.

"You're not going to let it go are you Gwendolyn." The look she gave him qucikly answered his question. He just couldn't lie to her espeacially when he was looking directly into those green eyes. "Julie left me." It was all he could say before he could hold in his sadness no longer. Quite simply it was like a damn broke inside him as she grabbed him and held him to her. Rubbing his back soothingly as he cried. She was surprised to say the least. Not only by the fact that Ben rarely cried but by the fact that Julie would leave him.

 **(Why would Julie leave him? He's done nothing but love her. She's such a nice person why would she leave him out of the blue? I need to get more out of Ben when he calms down a bit. I doubt i'd understand anything he says at the moment. I wish i could take his pain away. I love him and i'd do anything for him. Maybe one day i'll tell him how i really feel. I shouldn't keep it locked away much longer. It'll tear me apart if he moves on and i miss a chance i should have taken a long time ago. Thankfully i'd never consider Ben a rebound guy like some other women would. I know he wouldn't do the same to me.)** She thought as she pulled him as close to her as she could. She'd ask the question when he was able to speak coherently. It took over three hours but his sobs subsided enough for him to be able to speak.

(Ben why did Julie leave you? I thought you two were doing great. Did either of you do something?) Ben simply shook his head as his shoulders slowly stopped heaving but the pain in his eyes was still there and would be for a very long time. She softened her hold so he could sit up and look straight at her. He ran a hand across his face as he explained everything that happened. She listened politely letting him talk and raising an eyebrow espeacially at Charmcasters real name. He then said the words that she had been thinking earlier. How he loved someone who was unobtainable but he didn't say who. She couldn't get it out of him either.

(Come on Ben let's go home. Maybe i can make you something to eat.) Just as she spoke a pink bolt of lightning struck right beside them causing them to both jump up. When they looked at where it came from they saw none other then Charmcaster standing on a nearby tree limb with a mischevious grin on her face. Though she was different. The little crown on her head was gone and she had gained back her more healthy body she had when she was younger. Her long silver hair was back into a long ponytail with a long strand of hair going down the sides of her face. Her outfit though had stayed the same.

"Aww what do we have here. Seems i interrupted the two love birds in the middle of a session." She said teasingly. She smirked in victory seeing how both of them blushed bright red but they seemed to miss eachothers mutual blush as they prepared to fight her. Yes she knew all about two cousins mutual love for eachother even before they did. She had switched bodies with both of them before after all. It hadn't been hard to look into their minds. Surprisingly it didn't bother her in the least.

All that aside right now she was hurting and felt like causing some trouble after getting premanantly exiled from her home dimension with no possible way to return. It always seemed to make her feel better even if she had really left the life of evil behind. She noticed the odd glow of Bens omnitrix as well. "Oh Ben your omnitrix is doing something. Perhaps there's a new alien that would love to come out and play. She said sarcastically. Smirking when his face brightened at that. Hope, Gwen and Ben had no idea what was about to be unleashed.

She watched Ben scroll through it and Gwen charging up her spells getting ready to fire them at her. As soon as Ben smacked his hand down onto the omnitrix and began to transform she unleashed her newer stronger rock golems. Though both her, Gwen, Kevin who had decided to show up for a fight and even the golems stopped when they saw what Ben had become and the purest of evil that radiated from the alien form he had taken.

Both women yelled in Unison at his new form. "BEN WHAT THE HELL IS THAT THING?!" Ben looked himself over. He had changed into an entirely new alien species that seemed like it had come from the deepest pits of hell. It oozed evil and demonic essence. It was black and orange and green with slimy tentacles coming from small openings in the creatures armor. It was at least ten feet tall and came equipped with weapons built into the armor. Slowly Ben stood looking himself over before something happened. It was like he was pushed aside by something else. The evil of the creature itself took complete control and attacked Hope who was still a bit dumbstruck by the new form and the evil emanating from it.

Ben soon completely lost control of the new alien and it tore through her rock golems like they were paper and hit both Kevin and Hope hard and she went flying nearly breaking her back against a tree her head hitting the trunk with a sickening thump knocking her out while Kevin simply got knocked backwards. It made Gwen cringe as much as she still disliked Hope she hoped she wasn't dead or seriously injured. As for Kevin while she cared for him still she was indifferent. He'd hurt her far to badly. Just as she knew he would be indifferent if the creature would happen to turn on her.

The creature completely took over again and soon turned around to look at Gwen. Thanks to her magical abilities Gwen could see Bens soul inside fighting against the creatures evil trying to regain control but he was losing badly. The evil creatures soul was simply too powerful. Bens out of control alien form lurched towards her and began to attack.

Three minutes later and Kevin had found a golem to fight with while Gwen had taken a few glancing blows and one hard hit to the arm. She was lucky she was very agile and she had her teleporting abilities. She fought back though she didn't want to. He was still her cousin and the man she loved. Though the bruises on her didn't look good. It hurt her heart whenever she looked into the creatures eyes and saw Bens soul inside struggling to stop it's rampage. If they made it through this alive she was going to find a way to remove this alien from his Omnitrix. As the Omni allien pulled back for a another shot at Gwen it stopped and both of them looked up hearing what sounded like a bomb dropping and both jumped away as a massive sword landed blade first into the ground. It's blade had to be eight feet long and the hilt and pommel another foot.

Gwen looked at it in awe. The power coming from it rivaled some of her magic powers. **"Where did this come from."** She wondered as she reached for it only for it to be covered in some sort of shield that kept her from touching it. She jumped back when Bens out of control alien lunged for her but it stopped short and shrunk away from the sword almost like it was afraid of it. She looked at the sky quickly when she heard what sounded like a meteor, Bens alien doing the same. She could have sworn she saw blinking lights right before something came rushing down towards them burning as it went through the atmosphere.

For some reason her stomach dropped and her heart dropped even more. Whatever it was that was bearing down on them was powerful and coming for Ben. She could feel it. She needed to help Ben get back control of the Omnitrix and the alien that was out of his control. If they didn't whatever was in that falling object was going to be the death of Ben. She ran over to him and used her magic on the omnitrix seal on it's arm doing everything she could to not be knocked of by the alien as she used her magic on the seal but it may be to late as the large object landed making a small crater. She looked at it in the smoke. Sensing doom coming from it as she kept working. Barely avoiding The creatures swings as she did. The object nearby exploded and what came out shocked both Gwen, Bens alien and Kevin.

 **This is a little teaser for their part in my main story which should start soon. Will Ben live or die. You'll have to find out in the main story which will be a crossover of many seperate anime. Please review.**


End file.
